


A Night at the Cherry Hill Taverne

by Winters_mistress



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_mistress/pseuds/Winters_mistress
Summary: Lafayette is weary after another long day of fighting.  Luckily someone arrives to raise his spirits.





	A Night at the Cherry Hill Taverne

Lafayette took a long sip of wine. It was getting to his head a little, though he hated to admit it.  He had been in this tavern for what... two? Three hours? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t have anything else to do though, other than sleeping fitfully.

He was lonely here, in his adopted country. Mulligan and Alex were back in New York, one by choice the other by the General’s command. Laurens was down south, according to the last letter he had received from him, but hopefully would be fighting by his side again soon. He was close enough to sleep at Washington’s house, where he even had his own room, but it would still be a few hours ride and he feared his horse was even more knackered than he was.

There were plenty of girls here. Some pretty enough to catch his eye, a few witty enough to hold his attention, and a couple bold enough to attempt to share his table but ultimately, he waved all of them off.  He blamed his exhaustion, the wine, even his devotion and longing for his wife. He did miss Adrienne, but none of these excuses were truly the cause of his consternation.

The table he was sitting at was near the door and he cursed the winter wind every time someone entered or exited and a bitter breeze clutched at his neck.

He felt hands slide down his chest and narrow arms encircle his shoulders.  “You look weary, love… Would you like to go upstairs for a bit? I bet I can relax those tired muscles.” The stranger leaned down and warm breath and a soft voice blanketed his ear. “I may even put a smile on that handsome face of yours.”

Lafayette clenched his jaw. “I do not think tonight is the night for such trifles, mademoiselle.”

The woman stepped in front of him. “Ooo.. you’re French?” She grinned.  “Is it true what they say?”

Lafayette looked up at her curiously.  “Say about what?”

“That the French are ya know…  quite adventurous in the bedroom.” She draped her arms around his neck and dropped herself onto his lap.

He placed his hands on her waist and tried to politely push her off. “I am a married man, cherie. What I do in the bedroom is for her alone.”

She wouldn’t be deterred so easy, drawing her face closer to his.  “But she’s thousands of miles away, I reckon, and would be none the wiser. Besides, men far from home and fighting bravely are expected to get up to a bit of mischief now and then.”

Now he was getting slightly irritated, “Apologies, but I really do wish to be alone tonight. I am afraid I am not in the mood for any such indiscretions.” The look in his eyes conveyed his seriousness and she huffed and walked away.

“Not in the mood for any indiscretions?” An amused voice spoke from behind him. “How disappointing. I mean, I came all this way.”

Lafayette turned around so hastily he almost fell off his chair. “John?!”

The other man smiled and let out a gasp as his friend leapt up and hugged him a bit too forcefully. “It’s good to see you too.” He laughed.

“I thought you were in South Carolina.”

“I was. Then I was informed of a skirmish in the north that could use the assistance of a brilliant, courageous, dashingly handsome soldier to aid the American troops.”

“So you sent for Alexander?” Lafayette could barely hide his mischievous smile.

Laurens punched his shoulder. “I said handsome not verbose.”

Lafayette looked down at him, the wine making the blood in his veins grow warm. “I missed you John.”

“Likewise.” John looked around the tavern. “Do you have a room here or were you planning on sleeping in the barn?”

“The Marquis de Lafayette does not sleep in  _barns_ my darling Laurens. I have a room upstairs.”

“All to yourself?”

“Indeed.”

John looked up at him and smiled. “Shall we get some wine and continue our conversation up there then?”

“I would very much like that.”

They walked up to the harried-looking man wiping down the bar. “Are they any more rooms for my friend?” Lafayette asked.

“ ’Fraid not. Yours was the last one we had.”

“Damn. I suppose you’ll have to sleep on the floor then, John.”

“I’ll bear it.  Even the floor would feel good after the long journey from home.” John continued the charade.

Lafayette nodded and turned back to the barkeep. “Would you mind sending up a bottle of your best claret and a few extra blankets then?”

The man nodded and the two soldiers walked up to Lafayette’s modest accommodations.

The door slammed behind them and there was a flurry of hands as they rushed to unbutton each other’s military jackets. “You sure you’ll be okay with sleeping on the floor, mon amour?” Lafayette chuckled before crushing his mouth against the other man’s.

“Like you would ever not share your bed with me.” Laurens countered and kissed him just as fiercely back.

Lafayette stepped back and cupped John’s face in his hands. “Mon dieu, it has been dreadful without you.”

“Psshh..” John snorted. “Don’t talk to me about dreadful. I’ve been with my father for weeks.”

“How about…” Laf kissed him deeply and started to unbuckle his belt. “We don’t talk about _anything_.”

“Mmm...” John hummed against his lips and started untying his shirt.

The loud knock on the door startled them both so much that Lafayette let out a small shriek. They instinctually stepped away from each other and stared at the door. “I have your blankets and wine, sir.”

Lafayette cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. He opened the door slightly and took the items offered. “Merci, monsieur. Bonne nuit.” He shut the door with a quiet click and found John had removed his shirt and was lighting one of few candles in the room. Laf tossed the extra blankets on his bed and uncorked the bottle, pouring two large glasses of red wine. He handed one to Laurens. “To us.”

“To us.” John repeated and clinked his glass against his friend’s.

Lafayette took a long sip and then slipped his shirt off as well. John walked over and quickly found himself enveloped in Lafayette’s embrace. They kissed again, reveling in the familiar taste of each other.

“Is the door locked?” John breathed out.

“Mmm-hmm.” Laf assured him, not wanting to take his lips away from John’s sweet skin. Laurens reached for the buttons on Lafayette’s breeches, fumbling to get them open. “Wait.” Laf whispered, nudging his hand away. He looked down at John with a dreamy expression on his face. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. Let me savor you slowly.” He kissed down John’s chest, licking and nibbling at every inch of freckled skin.  He stopped for a moment at John’s waist and eased his pants down his thighs, letting them pool at his ankles. He licked his lips at the sight of Lauren’s hardened prick, standing at attention and waiting for him.

He ran his tongue up the underside of the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip before massaging it with his lips. He slowly took the entire length of him into his mouth, stroking with his tongue. He tightened his lips when he got to the base and pulled up painfully slow, making John shudder and reach for him.

John’s hands sank into Lafayette’s tight curls. His knees threatened to give out and he steadied himself as Lafayette licked and kissed his erection. Laf’s lips were slick with spit and the salty arousal that had begun to drip from John’s cock and he found he couldn’t wait much longer. He stood and placed his hands on either side of John’s face.  “Lay down on the bed.” His voice was desperate yet commanding and John was eager to follow orders.

He laid down on the itchy woolen blankets that were spread over the small cot and stroked himself as Lafayette finished undressing. The other man crawled on the bed beside him and placed another feverish kiss on his lips. “I have been longing to be inside you again for weeks, my Laurens.”

“Then shut up and do it.” John bucked his hips against Lafayette’s and tugged insistently at his hair.

Lafayette reached into the bag by his bed and pulled out the small bottle of oil.  He sat up and quickly coated his dick with it, taking what remained on his fingers and rubbed it between John’s thighs. He nudged his thick erection at his lover’s entrance and pushed in with a long, satisfied moan.

John squeezed his eyes shut as the searing mixture of pleasure and pain ignited within him and breathed deeply, relaxing as best he could.

Lafayette was skilled and experienced in how to pleasure Laurens and rolled his hips languidly, entering him with long, slow thrusts until John indicated he was ready for more.

Laf sped up his movements and wrapped his long, slender fingers around Laurens’ throbbing manhood. His strokes and thrusts moved in perfect syncronicity, only moving faster when Laurens would beg for more.

Sweat began to sprout on the flushed skin of both men. Lafayette would plunge deeper, quickening his hips as John panted that he needed more of him. Fists raked against the bedsheets.  Fingers clawed at flesh. Someone uttered a cry that was far too loud. There was a beastly growl from Lafayette as desire overwhelmed him. An urgent, desperate sigh fell from John's lips as his ecstasy washed over him. Their muscles seized and shuddered and they were both still for a moment.

Laf slowly pulled out and reached for his shirt, hurriedly discarded on the floor, and wiped John’s belly then his own cock. He fell next to him on the small bed.

With John panting beside him and trying to catch his own breath, he scooped him into his arms. Laurens was all too eager to lay his head on Laf’s chest, surrendering to sleep quite easily. Lafayette was reticent to succumb to slumber quite so fast, however. He looked down and drowsily admired the fine features of the young man dozing peacefully beside him.


End file.
